


Double-crossing

by paranoidangel



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Servalan has something Avon wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-crossing

"Servalan," Avon's voice was low as he advanced.

Servalan stood her ground and smiled. "Tell me, Avon, what do you want?"

"You already know that." His hand slipped down the front of her black dress. She raised her eyebrows but made no move to stop him.

When he held his hand up he had a small metal disc in it. "Mine I believe."

Although they stood face-to-face and close together, he merely walked away.

After he'd gone, she held up an identical metal disc of her own. "Oh, I think you might find that one a little... explosive."


End file.
